


Oh Anna

by MeticulousHand



Category: Dead By Daylight, dbd - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousHand/pseuds/MeticulousHand
Summary: I've had this idea in my head since the Halloween update of 2018 but I'm a godly procrastinator. Saw the blight skins and I listened to Oh Ana by Mother Mother that led me to a Frankenstein/Re-animator kind of story I wanted to write and also I'm gay.Obviously not exactly how the serum worked in the game and out of place setting where they can freely do this. Just an au with no specific time or date because I'm not that smart nor patient.





	Oh Anna

"Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, we don't even know where she's from or... who she was."  
She didn't answer. The scientist was more focused on lifting the body and carrying it back to their lab that once belonged to their predecessor. Being as wimpy as he was, he did not dare to ask again. At least, not until later. Claudette Morel and Dwight Fairfield were aspiring researchers that had learned from the best of their era; Vigo.

It was back in a time when the legend himself was working in America where the two were taken on as apprentices and continue his work if anything were to happen to him... And something did. A few months ago, they received a letter that asked for their immediate attendance. It was urgent, but their instructor was vague. Something wasn't right. Quickly, the two took a ship with a few of their belongings to get to Russia as soon as possible. They've only been to the laboratory once before so it wasn't too difficult to find it. The only issue that might occur was that it was located in the deep woods, to avoid others from stumbling upon Vigo's work and causing any distractions. It had to be at least a nearly hour walk from the closest village. Good for him but unlikable for the apprentices. By the time they reached the lab, it looked like it had been thrashed. There was a struggle here alright but whatever had happened, it was too late for them to help. The two could not declare that Vigo had been killed as there were no signs of blood, so they still had hope. Though the one most unusual thing that was found on the scene were these splatters of yellow fluids dried to the floors and walls.

With no idea what had happened or what exactly Vigo had summoned them for, the two scientists had decided they would live here until they could figure it out. Upon further research, the two would find scattered notes around the building that could only imply the yellow substance they discovered. He never quite explained the purpose of its existence other than notes saying obscure things such as "I'm getting closer, this will be it" and "It's going to be the next miracle of science". Putting together enough of these notes, they learned that it was from some kind of plant that must have started growing around these parts but they never did find the ones described in the notes. Perhaps it just wasn't in bloom anymore? Maybe he already used them all? These were all the notes they could only find around here so whatever it was, it MUST have to do with his disappearance. It wasn't until a few months later that they discovered an underground passage in the building that neither of them were aware about but found on a fluke. Descending downwards they found an even smaller lab within it but... It looked more devious. Chairs and planked beds with straps, empty vats that could fit a whole human in them, and other dastardly appearing contraptions. Upon further investigation, it was Claudette that found a mason jar that was filled to the brim with that luminous yellow fluid. Just looking at it filled her head with so much curiosity. What was its purpose and was this truly linked to Vigo's absence?

They observed a droplet of the substance of the unknown chemical under a microscope and they were astounded by what they saw. There were active cells in this.... THING and it MULTIPLIED at a frequent pace. If that were the case... Could it possibly do what they thought it did? Claudette was enthused by this but Dwight was more uncertain if he wanted to mess around with this goop that they have little to no knowledge about. Of course he eventually went along with it because what scientist doesn't want to expand their knowledge and make new discoveries? That and it took some encouraging words from Claudette to make him change his mind. The tests started small with dead rodents. Injecting some of it in the animal and watching as it slowly began to rise from its dirt nap. It was crazy to be seeing that it worked as they thought it did. It was cool and all at first until the rat began to foam from the mouth mixed with the bubbling yellow fluids and go crazy. The two panicked at first as it jumped all over the desks and walls of the facility until Claudette grabbed a pistol and shot its head clean off. It still ran around for a few more minutes before it abruptly dropped to the floor. With the next test they used a smaller dosage on a crow they found and as it awoke, it fluffed its wings and looked at the two. Unlike the rat, it appeared more calm despite the yellow fluid that dripped from its eyes. Out of all the other animals they tested it on, the crows were the most calm. Whatever reason that may be, they had no idea.

And for a long while, they left that serum alone. That was all up until today when Claudette had been foraging in the forest for herbs to find someone sprawled on the forest floor. She dropped everything and ran over to find that this strange woman had been shot a few times. It looked like she must have been shot at possibly by the soldiers that were traversing these forests on the other side. Amazingly, she got quite far before she collapsed here. There was too much blood, she wasn't going to make it from the looks of it. They were too far away from the lab to help but this stranger was still alive. She was so much larger than she was but Claudette laid her head in her chest and held the woman's calloused hand, squeezing it occasionally to remind her she wasn't alone.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, I don't think there's a way for me to ease your pain.." The little scientist spoke to her in Russian with a very obvious American accent.  
The woman's face was dirty and her hair was very short as it appeared she cut it frequently. Her green eyes peered through her lids as she gazed upon the other. She had no idea who she was but she couldn't help but become overwhelmed in that moment to know that she wasn't going to die as she lived most of her life: alone. Despite the weak smile she mustered, tears had welled up in her eyes. She gave Claudette's hand a squeeze in return and just barely beyond a whisper she thanked her in her language before the life from her eyes were drained and she died. 

It must have been terrifying to die alone and the most Dr. Morel could do in that moment was to be with her. Even not knowing who this person was, it pained her to see someone die like this. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying. As she closed the dead woman's eyes and laid her body back on the ground, it struck her that maybe she could undo this.

And so, this brings us back to where we started in this story. They finally dragged her body back to the laboratory and unwrapped her corpse onto the wooden table underneath the building. As Claudette did the math to determine how much of a dose a human would need, Dwight brought down a pail of water and a cloth to wash away the mud, dirt, and blood from the stranger along with some tweezers to extract the bullets. Once ready, she injected the corpse with the serum and she crossed her fingers that this would work. 

"Claudette, I REALLY don't think this is a good idea. I mean... We know NOTHING about her and what if she got shot for an actual reason?"  
"Can it, Dwight. She was unarmed when I found her. Do you think she would be shot as many times as she did by a whole ARMY? She was only one person..."  
"Okay, how do you know that? Maybe she had accomplices. You don't know that! And what if you gave her too much of that goop and she goes apeshit like the other tests? What are we gonna do then, huh?"  
Already done with listening to him, she glared at him.

"Hey, can you just trust me on this? I know she was a good person. I saw it in her eyes before she died right in front of me. And I'm certain I gave her the right amount a human should have. Not all of our tests went crazy, the crows were fine. We just couldn't determine the right dosage yet and we figured it out. If anything, she's just going to be oozing the stuff for a bit as it tries to replenish her dying cells and keep her heart beating. And if anything goes wrong, we'll just... exterminate the whole project, okay?"

God, he hated arguing with her. He knocked his head left and right before he finally agreed. Claudette sighed with relief and opened the stranger's shirt a bit just enough to expose some of her chest. She pressed a hand against the center and rubbed it up and down, thinking that she could induce the process by warming her heart up again. Dwight never believed that stuff worked but Claudette thought otherwise. After ten minutes had passed, nothing had happened. Fed up with all of this Dwight began to head back upstairs.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want any?"  
Claudette leaned against the side of the table, never taking her eyes off of the corpse.  
"Tea for me, please."  
He nodded and ascended back upstairs.

She was disappointed that it didn't work but maybe, she didn't give her enough. She turned her back for a moment to inject the woman with more until she heard a low groan behind her. The little scientist froze in place, unable to move. The stranger's feet were bare and covered in bandages; another thought that this woman had maybe lived her whole life in these deep forests. She could hear her moving closer and closer to her, her feet thumping heavily against the linoleum floors. It wasn't until a strong hand gripped her shoulder that she hesitantly turned around to see that she had been successfully re-animated. The yellow fluid spilled from her now dark eyes and through the corners of her mouth. She could hardly believe she brought her back alive! Then, she stumbled and Claudette threw both of her hands up to try to keep her up.

"Easy there, you just woke up. Let's sit you back down, okay?"  
The other responded with a groan but did not show any signs of denial as she allowed Claudette to lead her back to the table she rose from. Excitedly, Claudette went halfway up the stairs and called out to her partner.  
"Make that two cups of tea and some saltine crackers!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna work the fuck out of this fic if I can but I'm mostly free on Wednesdays and Sundays so hopefully I'll be adamant about updating this haha. I kind of want to start this slow and work it up


End file.
